The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Genstarvi’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hagenbach, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Geranium cultivars with double flowers, medium green foliage and a medium flower response.
‘Genstarvi’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified by number E623 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified by number F831 (not patented). The cultivar ‘Genstarvi’ was selected by the inventor in 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Hagenbach, Germany.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Genstarvi’ were taken in 2000 in Hagenbach, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.